Family Game Night
by amorphousclouds
Summary: The Cullen gang decide, rather force Bella, to do a 'family game' night. Can you guess what game they choose? What's put in Bella's drink? Who will end up naked by the end of the night? EXB JXA EmXR Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the writing.**

**BPOV**

"C'mon Bella!" Alice encouraged hastily. I had let my phone ring 6 times before I picked up. I was sitting lazily strung across my bed, wasting the day away. I was feeling unusually lonely considering Edward hadn't been in his normal spot, in my bed, beside me when I woke up. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had been hunting all day but Alice reassured me they'd be back before tonight. Tonight… Oh god, right. Alice had the insane idea that 'family game night' would be a sensible idea. Knowing me, I would find _some_ way to injure myself. "Bella, you can't mope around in your room all day just because Edward isn't at your beckoning call." I stayed quiet, a little stunned by her comment. "Look, I didn't mean it like that, but seriously. Come over so _we _can hang out. I'll help you get ready for tonight!" She giggled. Being her personal paper doll wasn't my favorite way to spend a Saturday. I had successfully wasted half the day away already, why not the rest until tonight? Knowing Alice, she'd probably pull me straight out of the shower if I were late. Boy, would that be awkward. Hey everybody, sorry I'm naked. Let's get on with the games all right?

"Hmm, okay fine. Give me half an hour." I sighed knowing that wouldn't be enough time to find my way out of this hazy curtain.

"I'll be there in 30, you'd better be out of the shower. Or I'll bring you back naked." Alice informed as she hung up. Damn, she did think of that. I lurched out of bed, trying to tame the rat's nest that had been acquired on top of my head. Having accomplished nothing today, I wasn't in any kind of rush to do something. I stumbled slowly down the stairs and my eyes met up with a sticky note on the fridge.

_Went out fishing with Billy_

_Be back tomorrow_

_Love you Bells_

_Charlie_

Ah, well that would explain the lack of food and dirty plates in the sink. One less task to do. Hmmm, what to do what to do. Oh, right! Shower. Didn't want to be buck naked, dripping water in the Cullen's living room playing board games. I hoped up stairs a little more enthusiastic as the image lingered in my mind. I shivered, visualizing six pairs of topaz eyes burning holes in my skin. All except Edward's, my body pulled to his as if by a magnet, despite my current lack of clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly his skin was flush with mine, and we were positioned under the steady stream of water from my shower. Being pinned against the tiles by Edward, I moaned as he kissed softly along my collarbone, leaving a trail of smoldering electricity on my wet skin. The contours of our bodies sliding against each other created an eruption of senses in my core. I knew now I could never be close enough to him. But this kind of intimacy was only ever present in my mind. Oh Edward, you and your stupid 'rules.' When I opened my eyes I was alone in the fog of my bathroom. The sound of running water splaying over my face flooded my thoughts. I twisted the knob off, grabbed a towel and hobbled into my room, stilled by the fresh visual of my fantasy. My eyes darted to the statue-like form gracefully perched on the corner of my bed. I smiled as I clumsily made a beeline for my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank top and a sweater. I turned to toweling off my hair.

"It's 7:31," She stated forcefully. But a small smile played on her glossed lips. "You're lucky I waited until you were out of the shower. Anyways, let's get started!" She darted over to my side and before I could object, she was curling my hair and making up my face in the mirror of the bathroom. When she was finished, I have to admit I was scared to see the love child of Alice and time on her hands. I winced as I snuck a peek at the reflection. My hair was in a subtle wave flowing over my shoulders, with a thin line of eyeliner in the roots of my upper lashes. Mascara and peach lip-gloss polished the look smooth. I looked _beautiful. _"So, what do you think?" Alice pursed.

"Wow, Alice. It's wonderful. Thank you!" I smiled onto her shoulder.

"I knew you'd like it. We'd better get going, those boys are getting restless." Alice glided to down the stairs as I clumsily after her. Seconds later we were in Carlisle's Mercedes. I glanced out at the never-ending tree barrier flying past the window. My lazy eyes hooded over and when I flicked them open we were pulling into the front of the Cullen's property. Edward was standing on the front porch with a smug grin on his chiseled marble face. He was over to my door as I turned my head, and gently pulled my out to him. Pushing me into his side, we walked smiling at each other into the house.

"Why did I have to wake up alone thing morning?" I said trying to sound commanding, but ended up sounding more whiney than I had expected.

"Alice," He spoke as he pulled my coat off of my shoulders in the foyer.

"Oh, right." Is all I could manage to choke out as he unleashed his molten gaze onto me. I could feel my cheeks burning. Damn you Edward Cullen. I looked around the spacious house, and my attention was caught by Emmett lounging along the couch with Rosalie perched on his lap. Alice had disappeared by the time I was searching for her. She emerged from upstairs with Jasper in tow. Edward squeezed my hand as he led me to the love seat.

"So now that everyone's here, we can start family game night!" Alice announced shaking jasper's hand and the rest of her body.

"Aren't Carlisle and Esme coming too?" I questioned peeking over the back of the loveseat, looking for their familiar faces.

"Naw, they're hunting. They decided to let us do our own thing." Emmett grinned over to me. I couldn't help but wonder what was on the agenda tonight.

"Um, so family game night, hey?" I fumbled for my words. "What're we doing?" I heard a small chuckle erupt from Edward's chest. I looked around at everyone, but they kept focus on Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

"STRIP POKER." He boomed, laughing loudly. My jaw went slack; I couldn't find the words to object. Emmett bounded to the kitchen and frantically searched the drawers, throwing utensils and various items everywhere. What they needed spatulas and forks for, I'd never know.

"Uhh, what are you looking for?" I managed to breath.

"Cards, duh!" Emmett stated not looking up from his search. Oh boy, how was I going to squirm my way out of this one? "Crap, no cards…." He banged with monstrous fists on the counter top. "Anyone got cards?" He looked over. Everyone shook their heads. I glanced up at Edward for reassurance but he was shaking, as if to hide a laugh. A smile was threatening his pale face.

"Well now what're are we supposed to do?" Rosalie slumped into the cushions.

"WAIT." Emmett ran into his room. Rustling noises, and stuff was being thrown around the room could be heard. He slowly walked down the stairs with something hidden behind his back. A huge grin stretched across his ridiculous face. "I have a back up plan…" He trailed off.

"STRIP MONOPOLY." He called over fits of laughter. I could feel the burn of my skin tingle up my neck to claim it's place on my cheeks. My lungs had deserted me; they left me with no ability to breath. Emmett threw the game triumphantly on the dinner table. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie took their places along the table. Leaving room for Edward and I to sit side by side. Edward pulled me towards to table and held my chair out for me. He gave me a heart-stopping smile before he pulled my chair closer to his. We all looked up to our ringleader, Emmett. He gave me a small wink before turning to the instructions at the bottom of the game. "So here's how we're going to play…" Emmett said throwing money at everyone. "I'm green, Rose you're red, Alice purple, Jasper orange, Blue is Edward, and Bella you are yellow." He flashed a quick smile in my direction as he continued explaining. "So every time you land on a color, whose ever color it is, instead of buying property you buy a piece of their clothing. And the person with the most clothes in the end wins!" Everyone snatched up a play piece, and naturally I was left with the scraps. I had to choose between a wheel thing and an iron. Iron it is. Emmett played with his tiny metal car, Rosalie claimed a thimble, Jasper a tiny train, Alice was musing her shoe, and Edward spun his top hat between his fingers. "Okay, we go in order of youngest to oldest."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's hint didn't go unnoticed. Emmett tossed the dice over to me, which I reluctantly fumbled for and shook in my hands. The pair of dice flopped in front of me, and read 6 as I set them free from the cages of my hands. Green. Shit. Emmett gave a nauseating nod as he crossed his arms, I could tell he was very amused.

"Okay fine, I'll buy your shoe." His grin slowly faded as he tossed his left shoe over beside my chair. I passed the money down the table towards him. Rosalie snatched the dice and tossed them across the board. 3. She skipped her thimble down the line, and looked up at Edward and gave her a tight smile. He sighed and whipped off his shirt, crumpled it up and threw it at Rosalie's head. She caught it within a blink of my slow eyes, and threw it beside her chair. Emmett's turn, he shook the dice violently and threw it across the room. They landed in the corner, behind my chair. I glanced down and called out.

"10."

"Yessssssssss." He hissed under his breath. But his face dropped as he counted out the number. He reluctantly slammed his car down on top the 'visiting jail' section. Alice skipped over the where the dice lay and took her place beside Jasper. She gracefully tossed the dice along the table, picked up her shoe and placed it 8 paces from start. Green. She shot Emmett a mischievous smile.

"Pants, now." Alice innocently asked. Emmett scowled, but handed his pants over to her. Edward picked up the dice and held them to my face.

"Blow." He mused. I blew on his fingers as he dropped the dice, letting them skip over the board. "Eleven," He grinned, placing his top hat on a yellow square. Oh god. I could feel blood creeping up my neck. They all looked down at me sinking further into the chair. "Sweater please." Edward snickered playfully. I slowly unzipped my sweater and handed it over to him, who hung it on the back of my chair. At this point I regretted my decision to wear a tank top instead of a t-shirt. I slunk lower down the seat, crossing my arms. Jasper's turn, he let the dice roll on the board as he placed his train 2 spots from start. Edward took off his socks and tossed them over. I placed the dice between my hands and shook, letting them land wherever they wanted. 10, red. I glanced over to Rosalie, who was glaring over at me.

"Uhhhhmm, your necklace." I fumbled, not daring to look at her death glare.

"I want that back after this." She slid the chain across the table towards me. I nodded. Trading the dice for her necklace. She lazily dropped the dice and they read 8. My stomach dropped. She smirked towards me, then sighed. "Fine, shoes." My fingers tried to undo the laces but failed. I instead kicked them off, and handed them down the line. Emmett leapt over the table and snatched up the dice. Shaking then repeatedly, he threw them up in the air and when they finally landed. He dropped his car on a purple square.


	5. Chapter 5

"HA." He beamed over at Alice. "Karmaaa. Shirt, bitch." Rosalie rolled her eyes. He grinned his extremely white teeth, and Alice scrunched her small pixie face, as is she had bit into a lemon. She whipped her billowy blouse off revealing a canary yellow bra. Jasper seemingly appreciating this, threw a nod at Emmett. "Just doing my job, bra." But Alice's pout soon turned into a wide grin. She skipped the dice across the table and landed in an even 8. She placed her tiny silver shoe on an orange square.

"Hmm, I guess I'll be consistent." She turned to Jasper, raising her small eyebrow, "I want your pants off." She held her small porcelain hand out towards him. He gladly pulled his jeans off and placed them in her grasp. She scooted her chair closer to him and smiled. Now that almost everyone was missing some article of clothing, someone decided to make it interesting. Alice asked me if I wanted anything, and I answered,

"Coke please."

"Here's your drink, Bella." Alice greeted warmly re-taking her spot across from me. I sipped my drink idly trying to preoccupy myself. Hmm, this coke tastes a little off; maybe it's flat. I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett exchange a glance. I finished my drink, and Alice was back refilling it to the brim. I had some trouble trying not to spill the overly filled glass, and connecting the rim with my mouth. Someone let out a snicker.

"What's up with them?" I leaned into Edward.

"I can't tell what they're up to. All I can hear it the Russian alphabet being recited backwards." He seemed puzzled. He then picked up my glass and sniffed the rim. Edward's body tensed, and clenched his jaw.

"Who thought it'd be a good idea to spike Bella's coke?" He demanded searching their faces. Emmett boomed out laughing hysterically. Rosalie smirked, fiddling with her hair. I looked down at my empty cup. Oh. Well, then. That would probably explain why my chair felt like it was tipping over. Thump. Crap. The next thing I knew my cheek was pressed to the cold floor, and I was trying to regain my stability when Edward's arms connected with mine. He pulled my up to my chair and sat me upright, holding onto my waist. Jasper was grinning, and winked in my direction. Laughs and giggles erupted around the room.

"Rum and coke." Jasper incited. Wow, I've only had two glasses. What a lightweight.

"Bella is _so_ drunk!" Alice giggled, reaching for my glass. Edward stopped her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He glared into her innocent face.

"Giving her a re-fill. Of course." She said 'matter of factly.'

"No more alcohol for Bella, she's already falling over. I'm taking her home." He pulled me to my feet and was leading me towards the door.

"Oh come _on_ Edward! She's already started; she won't be able to drink after she's turned. Let her have some fun tonight." She smiled hopping up and down. I smirked up at him, I could tell how ridiculous I looked but I didn't care. What're a couple drinks going to do? It can't get that bad. He sighed loudly.

"Fine, nothing too strong." We slowly made our way back to the table. As we sat down, he pinched his nose bridge between his thumb and index finger. Jasper reappeared with a tray of drinks. Different colors, and different shaped glasses were displayed on the table. Jasper pointed out the different drinks as I studied the faces of the people who surrounded me. Emmett was trying violently to suppress a laugh as he tossed the dice over to Edward, and Rosalie looked extremely bored as she glanced at her nails. Alice was grinning straight at me, Jasper was still blabbing on about something, and Edward was intently looking at my reaction. I grabbed the closest glass and choked it down. Edward, alarmed at the rate in which I inhaled the beverage, grabbed the glass out of my hands and placed it on the far side of the table. "You'd better take is easy Bella, or else you'll feel it tomorrow." He warned. Pssshht, yeah right. He's always so uptight. Why couldn't he just let me have one fun night? Because he's a control freak. Yeah, that's it.

"You know what Edward?" I could hear my words slurring. He looked at me expectantly.

"You're such a—hey, that was good. Give it back!" I reached for the martini glass filled with a peachy-orange liquid.

"Booty Call." Jasper stated pushing the glass towards me. Apparently vampires find drunken humans hilarious.

"I'm totally fine, let's keep playing." I called out, bringing the rim to my lips again. Edwards stiffly shook the dice, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. 10. He mischievously looked at Jasper, whose face went stoic.

"I'm buying your shirt, man." Jasper reluctantly tossed his shirt over the table, nearly knocking over my drink. This one was blue and tasted fruity. Oh I think this one was called a something Lagoon. Jasper crossed his arms, trying to hide his scars. Alice put her thin arms around him, and gave him an apologetic look. When Edward wasn't looking, I snuck two more drinks; both left a sweet after taste in my mouth. I started to giggle, looking around the table. Emmett was down to his boxers, so was Jasper, Alice was shirtless, as well as Edward, and Rosalie was left untouched.

"Drunk Bella is fun." Emmett smiled passing me more full glasses as he took the empty ones. I beamed at him as he carried 5 glasses into the kitchen. I was pretty proud of myself, considering I wasn't even drunk at all yet. Haha, I've never even been drinking before. I smiled at Edward, whose face stayed still as he pulled me closer. Hey, who's turning all the lights out?


	6. Chapter 6

**EmPOV**

Thud. Woah, Bella just passed out. What a lightweight. Man, I wish I could drink. I'd last way longer than her. She only had 5 drinks. Edward rushed over to her, gently shook her shoulder, and called out her name. No answer, just mumbled words and giggles. Alice and Jasper were snickering to themselves. I looked around the room; almost everyone was missing some clothing except Rose. "Hey, let's keep playing. She'll be fine." I shouted out, eager to get something off her. Edward carried Bella to the couch, but soon turned his gaze onto me. Shit, shit! He started advancing on me. He chased me out the sliding door, but I ducked into the trees out by the far side of the yard. I glanced back a few times while I was running; man, he's slow. Oh no! I peeked over my shoulder, but he was nowhere in sight. I slowed down to a jog, searching the woods. Oof! Edward tackled me from the side, and pinned me face down in the dirt. Haha, sometimes I wonder about his motives. Poor Bella. Ouch, he pinned my arm to my back. "Hey, man. Bella's passed out on the couch. Shouldn't you be a good boyfriend and hold her bucket?" I took that opportunity to flip over and punch him in the gut. I started laughing; he's always so serious. We bulldozed a few trees over, and eventually made our way back to the house laughing it off. When we reached the house, Bella was still passed out on the couch occasionally mumbling something about Edward's butt or coming close to falling to the ground. I wish Bella was this loose all the time. Edward smacked the back of my head. "Hey now! That ain't cool." Edward walked over to Bella who was trying to make herself vertical again.

"Woah woah, take it easy Bella." He said holding her steady.

"Let's keep playing, no one's naked yet." She grinned grabbing the back of the chair searching for more glasses. Haha, what a silly drunk. Edward sighed, and passed the dice over. I couldn't help but wonder if he enjoyed her being drunk. Jasper picked up the dice and splayed them across the board. He moved his piece 4 more places, and grinned at me.

"Well there isn't much to choose from." Shit, I was down to my socks, and undies. Frankly, I don't mind being naked, just for Bella's benefit I try to keep things covered. Aw hell, she's drunk anyways. Jasper enunciated the word as if it were three. "B-ox-ers."


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"For god's sake Emmett, stay seated! You can't let Bella see you in your state. It's appalling." _Hahaha, I like this game. _Jasper tossed Emmett's boxers in the corner. I looked down to see Bella giggling and whistling. _See she likes it! _Emmett was standing up on the table, striking poses. Rosalie looked as if she would've leapt across the room and ripped Bella to pieces. I'd deal with her later. I looked him straight in the eye; he knew what I was thinking. I launched at him, pushing him right through the sliding door. Esme would have my head for this. I punched him in the neck a few times, but then realizing his _ahem _state, pushed him abruptly away from me, into the trees and bushes behind the house. I stood up, brushed the leaves and dirt off of me, and searched the border with my eyes.

"I feel like Adam, it's so organic." Emmett emerged from the trees, with leaves and branches made into some sort of wreath, and covering his _ahem _branch.

"You're such an idiot." I laughed as I headed back through the remnants of the sliding door, and southern wall. I made my way back to Bella, whom should have been sobering up, but instead has another glass in her hand. I looked around accusingly at the faces surrounding the table. Emmett flounced through the partial wall, in his 'organic' garb.

"I am here, peasants. Renounce to my glory." He announced taking his place at the head of the table. I rushed over to Bella, who was trying to stay upright using the back of the couch as a crutch. I wove my hand around her waist, carrying her back to the table.

**BPOV **

Hahahaa, this game is fun! "Let's keep playing!" I giggled reaching across the table for the dice, making my shirt rid up a bit. I heard snickers from around the tables and growls coming from behind me. Edward pulled me abruptly back into my chair. I looked around, trying to focus on the blurry faces looking at me. "Stop moving, stay still!" I reached out for the dice again. Success. I shook them with both of my hands and threw them straight up in the air. Edward helped count out the steps, and my piece landed on yellow. "Hey, that's me! I'm gonna buy my shirt! Woo!" I whipped off my tank top and threw it across the room. I erupted into a fit of laughter, OOF, and fell off the chair. I looked up at Edward; a small smirk was playing on his lips. "MORE BOOZE" I demanded from under the table.

"I think that's enough for you Bella." Alice darted over to my side, and carried my giggling body upstairs.

**JPOV**

"Ooh, she's a keeper Edward." I grinned, cleaning up some spilt alcohol from the table and floor and bringing some empty glasses into the kitchen. I heard Alice and Bella giggling up stairs, and couldn't help but start up myself. Emmett walked through the kitchen threshold, behind me. "Oh god man, cover up." I laughed throwing a dish towel at him. After cleaning up Bella's mess, I made my way out of the kitchen. Rosalie was violently flicking through channel on the plasma; Emmett was strutting his way around the room with a makeshift leave and dish towel ensemble; Edward was anxiously pacing up and down the stairs; Alice and Bella were up to something upstairs.

**APOV**

"Bella, I have an _amazing_ idea!" She was having a hard time staying seated on the bed I had put her down on. THUD. Wait, where'd she go? I looked around the bed. "There you are." I said replacing her back on the bed from behind it. "Okay, back to my _amazing_ idea," Bella was looking around the room as if she were about to pass out. "Stay with me, Bella!" I slapped her face, lightly, she giggled. "Bella! So my great plan is… A slumber party. Isn't that just _amazing_?"

"Woah woah woah woah, now Alice. Slumber party?" She looked at me with staggering soberness. "Isn't that a bit, forward?"

"Not the way I see it." I smirked at her; she slumped down on the bed.

**AN: Keep the reviews coming, I've got a few more chapters to upload.**


End file.
